simplenpcmodfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog
V0.5: - Quests! The long-awaited update is finally here!: - Press 'R'(by default) to open up the quest-view GUI. Here, you can add, edit, and remove quests. Rolling over a quest allows you to look at information about it. In the player version of the mod, the player can view the quests he/she has been given in this menu(needless to say, the player can't add/edit/delete quests). - Also introduced in this update, is the new quest-creation GUI. This GUI is where you can manage the requirements of a quest(what the player needs to do to complete the quest), and the results of it(what happens when the player completes it). - Note, that I disabled the ability to actually gain quests in the BUILDER version, this is only possible in the player version. You will get a SAMPLE "Quest Get!" message, though. - In this update, factions were introduced. For now, factions are only used to group NPCs together for quests, but I might expand on the idea in the future. - I also put a new section in the NPC creation GUI. This section allows you to assign an NPC to a quest ID(which you can find in the quest-view GUI). If a player talks to an NPC that is assigned a quest ID, he/she will get that quest. Similarly, I included the new XML command, givequest:#, which does the same thing. V0.4_04: - Updated for Minecraft 1.2.5 - Known bug: disabled text fields in the Gui aren't gray. This is a Minecraft bug, not snpc. V0.4_03: - Bug fixes for glitchy trader/trader spawners. V0.4_01: - Updated for Minecraft 1.2.3 - Started work on pathfinding - Added spawner blocks to creative inventory V0.4_01: - Bug Fixes!: - Fixed behavior bugs where hostile NPCs would be screwy in the builder version(with the toggle and whatnot) - Fixed behavior bugs where friendly NPCs would follow you around - I probably fixed more, I can't really remember right now :P - Added a new NPC behavior mode: Stationary-Agressive. When in this mode NPCs will not wonder off in their idle state. This is useful for sentries/staged battles - Added a new XML option reaction: giveuseritem:#:#:#. It gives the player the item or block of the first number(block id), the quantity of the second(optional, defaults to 1), and the metadata of the third(again, optional). V0.4: - The XML Conversations Update! Now mapmakers can create XML files to dictate what the NPCs say! Look for documentation on the Simple NPC wiki! - Bug fixes: - The gam no crashes when you break an NPC spawner - NPC spawners now take on EXACTLY the same texture and render stats as the block under it(ex. Grass is colorized, half blocks are halves, etc. - MANY, MANY more bug fixes; the Guis and spawners are a lot less buggy after the last 2 updates. V0.3_04: - You can now give NPs names, like in SMP! - You can now give NPs armor! - Completely redesigned and rethought GUI! The new system is more Minecraft-ish, and it allows going back to other screens(for example, if you want to change the NPC name while in the armor GUI). - You can now edit NPC data without going into the config file! - Bug fixes: - NPCs no longer jump while stationary. They just stand there. - NPCs look at you when they are stationary/passive/not provoked - Fixed many bugs where NPC data would reset upon editing the NPC V0.3_06: - Updated to Minecraft 1.1! - Behavior Update! NPCs now have 4 different behaviors to choose from: - Stationary: The NPC stands still and looks at the player(same as the NPCs prior to this update) - Passive: The NPC walks around like animals/testificate - Neutral: The NPC walks around and attacks when provoked - Aggressive: The NPC walks around and attacks on sight - In the builder version, pressing "p" will toggle global NPC aggression, making the NPCs not have to follow you around all of the time (this button is configurable in the controls). By default it is off in the builder version. - There is also a configurable attack damage for the NPCs. - If the NPC is holding a bow and is aggressive, he or she will shoot arrows at the player! - NPCs have configurable health now! - The GUIs have also gotten an update: - The GUIs look better and are more stable as a whole! - For on/off options, I have replaced the old "two buttons and a disabled textfield" thing with a single button(more consistent with existing Minecraft menus). - It is now impossible to type in a letter in number-required text boxes(i.e. health, held item, damage dealt) - You can now edit NPC spawners with the NPC editor tool! Just right-click on the spawner block! - Bug Fixes: - Fixed a bug where you couldn't use a trading item for more than one trading combo. - NPC spawners are now indestructible in the player version(like bedrock). V0.3_05: - Updated to Minecraft 1.0.0! - Bug fixes: - When the respawn option is turned on, the NPCs only respawn upon death, as opposed to when they are pushed off of their spawner. - There was massive code cleanup, making the NPCs and their spawners a LOT less buggy and laggy as a whole(Ex. No more NPC duplication glitches!). - Ban discs are now craftable. V0.3_04: - Bug fix: - Fixed a bug where the game wouldn't save and load correctly V0.3_03: - Bug fixes: - Fixed a trader config GUI bug where pressing the minus button would crash the game - Fixed a bug where the when one NPC held item was changed, every NPC would also experience the change - "Fixed" the female NPCs skin(muahahahahaha! :iapprove: ) V0.3_02: - Bug fixes: - Fixed bug where NPCs couldn't hold tools - Added a "BAN DISC MUAHAHAHAH!" that instakills NPCs on right click. Also kills "indestructible" NPCs. V0.3_01: - There is now a "More Options" menu! This menu includes: - The ability to enable/disable NPC respawn - The ability to make NPCs invincible - The ability to give NPCs something to hold! - Bug Fixes: - Fixed a glitch where sometimes the trader GUI would show 2 of the same option. - Spawners are MUCH easier to destroy. V0.3: - Trader Polish Update! Includes: - Now there is a new scroll-based trading GUI! When right-clicking on a trader, the new gui will pop up, showing all possible trading combinations based on the player's inventory! - The config file glitches are fixed! - Bug fixes: - Again, config file glitches are fixed! - When NPCs are knocked off of their stand, new ones now correctly take their place! -The double-NPC-spawner bug is now fixed for good! V0.2_04: - Major rewrite of about 50% of the mod. EVERY file is changed. - The GUI update!: - Traders can trade quantities of materials now! - There is now a "talk to player when near" option! - Config files for traders! - Bug fixes!: - NPC spawners of the same type can now be placed right next to each other! - The looking animation isn't so creepy anymore! (NPCs only look at you when you are close, the head doesn't shake creepily) V0.2_03: - Major infrastructure work - Bug fixes V0.2_02: - 1.8.x support! V0.2_01: - Bug Fixes! - NPC Spawners now take on the texture of the block under it, if one exists. You can still override this texture, though. V0.2: - Traders! - NPC Spawner Texture Changer! - Bug fixes! V0.1: Initial release.